A New Year Brings New Feelings
by Freekness
Summary: In this New Year's one shot Haruhi starts having all these new feeling  for a couple host in the host club. Will these new feelings add up to love and what host will earn a deeper respect in Haruhi's heart. Well you have to read to find out. HaruhixTwins


**Hey people it's Freekness! And this is my one shot for the New Year! Yes it is a bit late but better late than never right. This story is Haruhi x the Twins. So if you don't like that than don't read. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters. (I can wish I did though… ) **

**Story – A New Year Brings New Feelings**

**Rated – T **

(Narrators P.O.V)

It was just another day at Ouran Academy. The Host Club was hopping as usual. With all of its regular customers and planning a New Year's Eve party, everyone was busy. Witch the party just so happen to be tonight. Now normally this would not be a problem for Haruhi Fujioka. She is use to the craziness of the host club, but she felt I bit uneasy this year.

While trying to stay concentrated on the ladies in front of her, she was having difficulties. One of the girls sitting across from her, notice her uneasiness.

"Haruhi is there something bothering you. You have seen distracted for the past few days. Is everything alright, we are all worried for you."

"Oh yes I'm fine please do not worry about me. Please excuse me for a moment." Haruhi nodded her head and left the ladies sitting at the table. On her way out of the room Kyoya sitting off in the corner staring at his lab top stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going? You still have costumers."

"I'm going to clear my head, got a problem with that." Haruhi stared at Kyoya with a pissed off look. Kyoya just stared at her in shock and disbelief that she snapped at him like that. "I didn't think so." Haruhi finished and walked out of the host room. Over at their table during one of their forbidden love acts, Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the confrontation that took place with Kyoya and Haruhi. They could tell something was bothering Haruhi. She would never talk back to her senpai like that. Kaoru saw something out of the corner of his eye. He nudged Hikaru and they both saw Haruhi entering the rose maze.

Haruhi was so mad at herself she didn't understand what was with her. She had never talked back to anyone like that before. But Kyoya pissed her off, he is always in everyone's business and this certain problem she was having, she wanted to keep to herself. Haruhi found a fountain in the middle of the maze and sat down. Her thoughts then proceeded to run through her mind as she went over everything she was feeling. She felt pissed off at Kyoya for being in her business. She felt annoyed at Tamaki because he has been bugging her for the last week. More than usual because of the party coming up. And every time she looked at a certain two…. her face would heat up, her heart would race, and she didn't understand why.

Any other time before when she would look at the twins, she only felt… well she didn't feel anything. This was new to her, and she didn't know what to do. 'If only mother was here, she could tell me what to do.' Haruhi thought. Haruhi ran one of her hands through the water in the fountain. 'Wow the water is so cool.' Haruhi then proceed to look around to make sure no one was watching her. The she slid her socks and shoes off, rolled her pant legs up, and stuck her feet in the fountain.

It was very cold at first but she then relaxed and found the temperature quite nice. Haruhi liked the water. It reminded her of when her mother would take her to the beach and they would walk along the water barefoot and talk about anything and everything under the sun. Corse she was very little so she didn't understand a lot of what they talked about but…. It's still a nice memory of her and her mother.

"What to do, what to do. I really wish you were her mom. You could tell me what all of these feelings mean." Haruhi spoke out loud. Her mind then wonder to the movie she was watching last night with her father. She remembered that the girl in the movie, whenever she would see this guy, her face would heat all up and her heart would race. And in the end all the feeling had led up to…. NO! Haruhi covered her face with her hands, as she felt it heat up again. 'No way could this really be the feeling of….. Love…. And not just for one twin but for both of them. When Haruhi started walking back to the host room, she was more stressed out then when she left.

For the rest of the day she did everything in her power to stay as far away from the twins. She even decided to walk home even though Hikaru and Kaoru always give her a ride. On her way home a black limo pulled up to her and stopped. The window rolled down and inside was Tamaki he waved her over to the limo to get in. Once inside He started talking first.

"Haruhi I knows something is bothering. Care to tell me what it is? I am your senpai so you can talk to me."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Major…. And talking back to Kyoya the way you did was a dead giveaway."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No just surprised."

"Well if you don't mind, I would actually like to talk to someone."

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

Tamaki looked at me like he was ready to listen. Then with awkwardness in my voice I started to explain to my senpai all the weirdness and feelings I have been having lately, with the twins. To admit it felt really good to talk him. Normally whenever I think of Tamaki, I think annoying. But now that I am sitting in this limo with him, and seeing the look on his face that tells me he wants to hear what I say and not just the sound of his own voice. That and with a look that tells me he was really worried about me. I feel like I have a deeper respect for him. Not just as a senpai, but as someone that I could go to with my problems and know that he will be there for me when thing get….. Well awkward….

"It sound like you really like them Haruhi. But what are you going to do about likening both of them."

"I don't know, have any suggestion…."

"Sorry Haruhi not on this one…. But with as long as I have known Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm sure if you told them how you felt, you could figure something out. And you know with this being New Year's Eve tonight would probably be the best time to do it."

We finished are talk as the limo rolled to a stop at my apartment.

"Thank you, Tamaki senpai. You really helped me a lot." Before I exited the limo I took one more glance at Tamaki. He wasn't looking at me and I took this chance to do something nice. I leaned over, gave Tamaki a small peck on the cheek and said. "See you tonight at the party king." With a smirk I left the limo and went inside the apartment. Inside my father was waiting for me. I figured I only had a few hours to have everything planed. Dressing like a guy and looking good at it I had down to an art. But dressing like a girl was different. Tonight when I told Hikaru and Kaoru how I felt I didn't want to look like a guy. Here's where my dad can help. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when I sat next to him. He saw the look on my face and knew I wanted to talk.

"Haruhi, what is it honey?"

With hesitation at first, I decided to just blurt it out. "Dad I want you to take me out shopping and help me pick out a dress for tonight." A big smile came across my father's face and he grabbed me into a big hug. "I'll take that as a yes." I said trying to breath. "Of cores that is a yes, I will go grab my purse." We left the house right away and headed for the mall. A few hours later we returned and I only had a few minutes left before the twins would come and pick me up. Time to dress like a guy. I dressed up in a black pin striped suit, nice black shoes, and made my hair look even more boyish. I went to all this trouble because Tamaki wanted us to look really nice tonight. I think he said to us "I want everyone to look very nice tonight. Nothing beats greeting the New Year better than meeting it looking fabulous."

I stuffed the thing I bought earlier into a bag that I would hide in the host room until later. Waiting in my living room I then heard a knock at the door. It was Hikaru and Kaoru ready to escort me to their limo. Hikaru was wearing an orange suit and Kaoru a blue. Witch fitted each of them quite well. When I felt my face heat up I broke eye contacted and started walking to their limo without them. The way there was quite awkward. No conversation was made no eye contact nothing, and it stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**(Time fast forward. A few Hours in the party.)**

The party was coming to an end. I had been avoding the twins all night put if I was going to tell them how I felt now was my chance. I walked over to Tamaki and stole him away from his guest. "Tamaki I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Ok tell the twins to meet me in the middle of the rose maze, at the fountain in twenty minutes. Tell them I have to talk to them."

I think he got the point because he nodded his head and started to walk over to Hikaru and Kaoru. I on the other hand ran off to the host room where I could change outfits. Once there I grabbed my stuff and ran to the changing room. There I slid out of my first outfit and started to put on the second one. It was a white dress with a pair of silver high heels. The dress was all white and the skirt was kind of puffy and reminded me of a tutu. The hair piece my father got me was a white head band with a big white flower on it that went off to the side. Once I was already I took one look in the mirror, liked what I saw, and ran off to the maze.

**(Meanwhile with Tamaki)**

(Tamaki's P.O.V)

I walked over to the twin chatting with some of their guest. "Hikaru, Kaoru," I said getting their attention.

"Yeah Boss." They said in unison

"Go to the middle of the rose maze to the fountain. Haruhi is waiting there for you two. She has something to say." The twins looked at each other, excused themselves from there guest and ran off to meet Haruhi.

(Narrators P.O.V)

"What do you think it's about Hikaru."

"I don't know."

The twins soon reached their destination, and sitting in front of the fountain was Haruhi. She heard them run up from behind her and turn around. The twins just stared at her in that stunning white dress. When she stood up a bright blush spread across her face but this time she was not hiding it.

"Do you guys like it?" she asked and they nodded their heads. Kaoru was the first to snap out of it and speak up.

"What did you want to talk to us about Haruhi?" He spoke with nervousness in his voice. Haruhi bit her lip first but then spoke.

"You know how I have been avoiding you lately?" They nodded their heads. "Well I have a good reason for that. You see the thing is…." Haruhi was biting at her lip and trying to find the right words but not succeeding. So she was just going to blurt it out like she did with her dad. And hope to god she didn't look like a fool. 'Her goes nothing' she thought. "Every time I'm around you my heart starts racing. Every time I see you and make eye contacted my face heats all up. It's not just with one of you, it's with both of you. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I know for a fact I like you. I really really like you."

Haruhi was out of breath from her ranting confession. But then she was taking by surprise when she was brought into a two man kiss. She could feel Hikaru's and Kaoru's lips on her. She wrapped her arms around their neck and pulled them closer into the kiss. When air became a necessity they broke and it was Hikaru's and Kaoru's turn to confess.

"We like you too Haruhi. Both of us." Said Hikaru.

"We would like it Haruhi is you became ours." Said Kaoru

Hikaru and Kaoru then both raised up a silver promise ring. Engraved inside the rings was a message. One word on each. It read 'Hitachiin's Girl'

"Will you be our girl Haruhi?" the twins asked in unison.

Haruhi shook her head yes and each of them slid on of the ring on each of her ring finger. She then took Hikaru into a kiss first then moved on to Kaoru. The kiss broke when they heard fireworks in the back round.

"Happy New Year's guy's" Haruhi said snuggling into the twins embrace.

"Happy New Year's Haruhi," They said together.

With one more two man kiss for Haruhi that just kept getting deeper each time. The three of them watched the fireworks display welcoming the New Year together.

**The End! Hope you all liked it. I know it was really long. Pealse reaview and coment. Also if you want a sequel or more chapters then you have to say so. I was just planning on it being a one shot but I am open for suggestions.**

**Freekness is signing off! XD**


End file.
